The invention relates to a lawn mower having a vertical cutter shaft driven by an internal combustion engine.
Conventional lawn mowers of this kind have a fuel tank which is connected by a fuel conduit in the form of a flexible pipe or the like with the carburettor of the internal combustion engine. The carburettor comprises an air intake passage into which a fuel nozzle opens in the usual way. On the upper side of the internal combustion engine a cooling fan wheel is arranged which is accommodated in a fan housing which covers over at least a part of the internal combustion engine from above.
Ordinarily the fan housing, the fuel tank, the carburettor and possibly a suction silencer are produced as separate components and secured individually on the upper side of the internal combustion engine. This is relatively expensive since the carburettor must be attached to the fuel tank through separate flexible conduits.
It is an object of the invention to reduce the production expense of a lawn mower of the initially stated kind.